Planet Dragons (characters)
The Planet Dragons are a fictional family of nine different dragons who were trained by Sun (their sensei & adoptive-mother) in the art of Dragon Kata. Sirius A (their father) later became their master, as of the 6th season and up. Additionally, while the heroic dragons still ran as a team for years, they've even gained the help of a few sidekicks on some adventures. Throughout the'' series, their primary job is usually to fight crime and save innocent individuals around their hometown. Members '''Main' * Terra "Earth" (leader) * Venus (sub-leader) * Mercury * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto Assistants * Blaze (home-guard) * Nueve Creation Early Development The Planet Dragons were first created on 2012 as young, anthropomorphic dragons who each stood for the nine planets of the Solar System (including the dwarf planet Pluto). Originally, these characters were all going to have unique names, and that the planet-names were just placeholders. However they eventually stuck, now being permanent additions to the dragons. Inspirations Illustrating the dragons then came into mind. They were intended to be based-on certain real-life animals, as well as fictional (usually mythological) creatures: * Mercury was drawn similar to a hybridized-mix consisting of a rabbit, rat, and a bat (as well as "a little raptor in-between"). * Venus resembled an exotic canary canary bird. * Terra was modeled after a mythical gryphon. * Mars (originally troll-like in design) was inspired by feline-species; lynxes, bobcats, panther panthers, domestic cats, etc. * Jupiter was a hard pick, but his design likely resembled a ram (though only larger and wider in physique). * Saturn was illustrated slightly-more complex than the others, considering he somewhat resembled a bearded-goat. * Uranus (originally designed after a coiled-snake of some sort) resembled a komodo dragon lizard. * Neptune was modeled after a mythical sea-serpent. * Pluto was designed to look like a prehistoric saber-toothed squirrel. Final Concepts The early-designs did not stand out for long, as their appearances changed one by one. As the dragons grew older, they gained new appearances and abilities. Later as of 2014-present, the dragons were developed even more and now appear as if they are already grown-up. Biography & History Early Years The Planet Dragons were all revealed to have diverse backstories, according to a special episode of the 4th season. Most of them in which, the dragons faced problems sometime in their life; they eventually overcome those situations. It was also noted they have met Sun at some point in time. The dragons then formed a family overtime (in which they were all adopted, as well as mostly in their teens), being raised and taught under Dragon Kata martial arts. The Planet Dragons were all forever aware that their art was intended to fend off any evil, according to their grandfather Flare. Modern Years The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons: The Series Planet Dragons 2 Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Adventure Alchemy Adventure Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight General Information Physical Appearances Before the series even began, the Planet Dragons appeared to be short and squat with little detail, other than features such as small claws, wings & horns. To help further tell them apart by design, they were overall gradually scaled-up in size, and their changed features became more prominent. Back then, the dragons appeared relatively similar to Sun's original design, but only with slight differences other than every coloration matching those of the planets in the Solar System. As depicted in present-media, the Planet Dragons possess plenty of distinguishing features; unique spine-styles, horns on their snouts, various wingspans, and striking colors. Though they still bear a few things in common, such as having claws and rounded-heads (in seasons 1-3) until they've later had grown older (in seasons 4 & up). For accessories, the Planet Dragons generally wear translation collars (allowing them to speak human fluently), all in which they have in different traditional colors of the rainbow (except for black), and sport tags labeled with numbers 1-9. They also possess white, striped-straps wrapped around their forearms & lower-legs. Since seasons 1-6, they've all worn colorful, metallic cuff-like gear which was considered 'fireproof'. In particular, several of the dragons share some similar traits of their own: * Primary Coloration: Terra, Uranus, and Neptune are all blue (though one has a much lighter-shade), while Venus & Saturn are yellow (though Saturn has more tan-undertones). This leaves out the three smallest dragons; Mars (red), Mercury (brown), and Pluto (grey). * Body Texture: Venus, Mercury, & Mars (and eventually Saturn) all have a coat of fur resembling that of animals, such as dogs and cats. Jupiter, Uranus & Neptune however have regular reptilian-scales. Terra has bird-like feathers, and Pluto has unique metallic-scales. * Eye Color: Terra & Neptune have blue eyes. Mercury, Venus, Mars, & Uranus have green eyes. Jupiter, Saturn, & Pluto have shades of brown. After the following 2015-update, 3 of the 9 dragons given more striking eye colors; Venus (purple), Mars (red), and Uranus (yellow). * Chest-Plates: Mercury, Terra, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune all have underbellies/chest-plates that are paler than their main scale-colors. Venus, Uranus, and Pluto however, have their chest-plates that are considerably darker in contrast. 2015 Update After the 4th season was complete, the dragons' newer designs were made to fill-in for the fifth season and up. Therefore their features (mostly scales/fur) became slightly-more simplified, though their modern appearances were kept intact. Their upright-stances have been modified, as well. 2017 Update On their present appearances in the 7th season, the Planet Dragons are now given more 'changes for realism'; this includes their collars being applied with safety-lights (for night travel), along with their numbers imprinted beside the lights instead of tags. Also, they also now all began to wear their own specialized-gear, opposed to the original cuffs (this happened after the season's first episode, Ninth is Company). Personalities Family Relationship When they were initially introduced before their official debut, the Planet Dragons didn't have much other than being a typical group of heroes. Eventually, their own individual personalities have been fleshed-out, thanks to how they were portrayed in the series overall, as well as the aftermath of their backstories. Basically like all siblings, the dragons would sometimes generally do things such as talk nonsense and bicker with each-other at times, though ultimately at their best, they try to cooperate when in a very serious situation. Like all families in real-life, the Planet Dragons must often have to deal with external occurrences, as well as numerous occasions where the dragons display their own incompetence themselves; Venus & Uranus are typically vain, Neptune often relies on his inventions "a bit too much", Mars is boastful and hot-tempered, and Jupiter is absent-minded to an extent. Terra, Saturn and Pluto are often the only ones considered 'genuinely kind' (though Saturn somewhat has some self-doubt in himself, while Pluto seems more emotionally-vulnerable than the rest). Since they were all adopted and raised by Sun herself, the Planet Dragons (naturally) are affectionately loyal to her. They would sometimes feel the need for her to go fight alongside them when a battle seems unfair, or even attempt to defend her in certain cases. Abilities & Weaknesses The Planet Dragons have a wide range of powers, but in general, the dragons are notably capable of using their main traits as a method of defense and offense; claws, horns, wings, tail, etc. They can all jump higher than the average human-being, and glide from place-to-place. The nine are even incredibly skilled in using different types of weapons other than what they have unarmed. In addition, since they were all trained in certain styles of the same martial arts, the Planet Dragons are very-well capable of holding their own in a physical fight (in spite of all of them having a tendency to survive potentially dangerous hits). Also in some points (particularly in fights), the dragons are able to stand up in a bipedal-fashion, even though they usually stay on all fours. In terms of talents unique to individual members of the family, they all seem to have a lot of knowledge about their own natural breath-weapons, rather than simply stating them as being merely similar to traditional fire. While most of them can shoot streams of whatever chemicals are in their flame, Terra (as well as Merc & Pluto to a lesser extent) can only fire a short yet rapid blast. Despite all of their advantages, they all have a major set of weaknesses. For example, Pluto isn't too strong against electricity (what makes it worse is that it's often attracted to his metal-scales), and must shield himself or nullify its effects with water. In fact (like nearly every dragon), the Planet Dragons cannot easily resist such powers such as mind-manipulation. Sagittarius managed to control every dragon (with the help of the massive UY Scuti), except for Terra (who had acquired her Supertitan-form at that point). Perhaps the dragons can possibly withstand utter control, if they could at least reach their Supertian-forms. Birth Order There was some confusion with the Planet Dragons continuity, in which either Neptune or Saturn was portrayed as the oldest sibling of the Planet Dragon family, while Merc or Pluto was considered the youngest of the bunch. Terra & Venus are around the same age (15 yrs.), same with both Uranus & Neptune. Jupiter has been getting the most confusion of all, being described as "middle-aged" somewhere around Mars or Saturn's ages (16 & 20 yrs old respectively, despite them being considerably smaller in size). After the sequel-movie had been finished, the order of the Planet Dragons' ages were finally confirmed as of late 2016: * Saturn (20) * Jupiter (18) * Neptune (17) * Uranus (17) * Mars (16) * Terra (15) * Venus (15) * Pluto (14) * Mercury (13) Gallery Artwork Concepts Classic Era (2013) Experimental Era (2014-2015) Terra2015.jpg|Terra Venus2015.jpg|Venus Mercury2015.jpg|Mercury Mars2015.jpg|Mars Saturn2015.jpg|Saturn Uranus2015.jpg Neptune2015.jpg Pluto2015.jpg Modern Era (2016-2017) Promos PD 3rd Anniversary-Promo.jpg|3rd Anniversary Specials The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Mugshots = 2014 = Terra Mugshot.jpg Venus Mugshot.jpg Mercury Mugshot.jpg Mars Mugshot.jpg Jupiter Mugshot.jpg Uranus Mugshot.jpg Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia * The Planet Dragons symbolize some of the eight classes of the Book of Dragons, all except for Terra, Uranus, and Saturn. * The Planet Dragons' personas were likely inspired by information in astrology. Category:Dragon Characters Category:Protagonists